Happy Birthday Baby!
by PDLD-LIT-TRORY-ELIXIR-OF-LIFE-LOVER
Summary: This is a little AU PDLD FINNRORY fic. Short, but sweet happy fluff. Enjoy :


_**PDLD - Happy Birthday Baby**_

**Discalimer: I do not have any claim on GG. It belongs to ASP. I just write about the characters in the fic world!**

**AN: This is an AU PDLD Fic (Finn/Rory) and I was inspired to write it because today is my birthday (YAY!) I am not very proud of this fic, but it is only my second attempt at a GG Fic. I am getting lots of praise for my other PDLD (God has Spoken to me! Rather Rudely) so I hope you read and enjoy this fluffiness. BTW Flashbacks/Memories are in Italics.**

Finn awoke from a relaxing night to find that his wife of three years had already left their bed. Without the warmth of her body next to him, he decided to get up and start the day. Since he finished college, he had slowed his drinking, and thankfully, he no longer had such a gigantic loathing of the sun.

He walked down the stairs of their modest home and headed to the kitchen thinking that was the most likely place he would find his wife. It was after all where the coffee maker was. When he arrived he found a box on the table, and his wife was nowhere in sight. The box on the table was wrapped in shiny silver paper and tied with a gold ribbon. There was a card attached that read _Happy Birthday Baby._

Finn smiled because he was so busy with work that he had not even realized today was his own birthday. His wife had always remembered and always made such a big deal about it. He sat down and opened the box to find a photo album. He opened the first page and it was a picture of the two of them in college. He was wearing a tux and she was wearing a light blue halter dress. They looked great except for the fact that they were completely soaked. He remembered how they came to be that way;

_The LDB party had been going on for a while. It was taking place outside in a beautiful courtyard with a pool and lights and flowers everywhere. Finn was dancing until a very exquisite looking Rory came up to him trying to escape from a guy who was drunkenly hitting on her. The two were talking and laughing when three streakers came out of nowhere and started running through the party. They were in such a hurry that they bumped into Rory. She grabbed Finn's arm hoping to save herself from falling, but instead brought a slightly intoxicated Finn down into the pool with her. When they both got out of the pool, Stephanie had insisted taking a picture of her two friends._

It wasn't just an eventful night because of the pool incident, it was eventful because it was the very first night the they had kissed. He turned the page and saw a picture of them at her mother's wedding; their first date. Finn was surprised she had asked him to go with her as her date, but agreed because ever since they and kissed there had been a connection between the two.

Below that was a strip of photos from their third date. He had taken her to a carnival and she had insisted that they get their faces painted and take photos in the photo booth. She said that it had to be a surprise though so Finn told the face painter to paint Rory's face into a cat (because of the nickname Kitten) and Rory told them to make Finn resemble a Koala Bear (because of Australia.) When they got the photo's back they were laughing hysterically

"_I can't believe you made me look like a koala bear." Finn said while laughing. "I'm supposed to be the man and a koala bear makes me look like some weakling tree hugger."_

"_Well I think Koala Bear's are cute" Rory said pinching his cheek_

"_So that makes me cute? Looking like a koala?" Finn asked jokingly_

"_Yep" She simply replied_

"_Okay just wanted to make sure" he said leaning into give her a heated kiss_

Finn smiled at the memory. The next photos were of them at his graduation. She looked so proud of him and had a happy smile on her face. He had surprisingly graduated near the front of the class. This was also the day that they first said 'I love you' and the day that they had first made love.

"_You're so beautiful" Finn replied looking at the woman in his arms_

"_You don't have to compliment me, we already made love. Several times" Rory said with a smile_

"_You are. You are so beautiful and smart and special and I love you so damn much" Finn said seriously_

"_Well I love you too so I guess that makes us officially 'in love.' So much for being the playboy Finn"_

"_I'd much rather be with you" Finn said kissing her passionately_

Finn could still remember the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin, the deep blue of her lust filled eyes. He turned the page and saw a picture of the two of the asleep on the couch. Rory had been studying for her finals at her home in Stars Hollow and Finn had come from Hartford to stay up and quiz her all night. They had fallen asleep, and Lorelai (who wasn't one to pass up an opportunity) took the photo without either of their knowledge.

Below that was one of Rory's graduation. They were smiling and laughing and absolutely giddy. This was because prior to having their picture taken, Finn had finally proposed after two years of being in the relationship. He remembered how nervous he had been not only when proposing, but asking Luke and Lorelai for permission. They had laughed at how nervous he was because both of them had loved how happy Rory had been and could not ever picture her saying no to him. They had given their blessings with little reservations.

The next photo's were of their wedding; There were not that many posed shots, a lot of them were candid and showed them laughing, kissing, dancing and even one of Finn and Rory after he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out to the Limo. She had called him a caveman, but he knew she loved him and his crazy antics.

The next ones were of their Honeymoon in Australia. Finn had been thrilled when she said she wanted to see where he lived and grew up, and that their Honeymoon would be the perfect time. They enjoyed the beach and saw many sights. They even went to Finn's old pub and ordered _Foster's_ which they received on the house because of their marriage. Finn made a joke that they should visit every bar in Australia to see if they could get more free _Foster's_. Rory thought he was serious and called him a stupid Australian Alcoholic. They made up less then five minutes later.

There were more photo's of Christmas, Birthdays, Fourth of July, their First, Second and Third year Anniversaries, and other seemingly random but still important moments in their life together. When Finn turned to the last page his breathe caught in his throat and tears formed in his eyes. Above the Black and White Grainy photo were three words that would change his entire life; _Happy Birthday Daddy!_

Finn jumped out of his chair and turned to see Rory in the doorway, tears in her own eyes. He rushed to her and enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

"You really are?" He wondered

"Yes Finn I really am pregnant" She said grinning

"When did you find out" Finn questioned excitedly

"A couple of weeks ago." She said with a shrug if her shoulders. "I thought it would make a good present"

"It was perfect. The best present I could ever receive" He said seriously

"Happy Birthday Finn" Rory whispered

"Yes it is." He replied with a smile

The two walked out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom

"You do know you have to quit drinking coffee now don't you?" Finn said to Rory as they closed the bedroom door

**THE END**

Aww hope you enjoyed the fluffy happy ending. I don't know what possessed me to write this but it took me about half an hour to write so I hope there are not to many mistakes LOL. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
